The Battle of Pride Rock
The Battle of Pride Rock was the final confrontation at the end of the 1994 film The Lion King. It was between the rightful king of the Pride Lands, Simba, and the usurper Scar, as well as their respective armies. The battle begins when when Scar admits to Simba that he was the one who killed Mufasa and ends when the hyenas killed Scar. Plot ''The Lion King Background Scar talks to Sarabi, asking her why the hunting party refused to go hunting. After she criticizes his actions and claims how Mufasa was a better leader, he hits her. Simba, who was observed the entire scene, springs from hiding in his mother's defense. Nala appears and the Pridelanders stand by Simba, who proceeds to give Scar two choices; step down or fight. Scar persuades Simba to confess to the murder of Mufasa. Simba cannot defend himself, due to sadness and remorse, and Scar slowly corners him at the cliff edge of Pride Rock. Simba almost falls, while on the ledge. Lightning begins strikes below, igniting a fire. Scar notices similarities between father and son, and digs his claws into Simba's paws. He then reveals that he was the one who killed Mufasa. Realizing that Scar is a Liar and a Trickster, Simba moves himself over the cliff, and pins Scar down by the ledge, his paw pressing down on his throat. Scar attempts to weasel himself way out of the situation, but his nephew choking him, forces to admit what really happened. Scar has no choice but admit his crimes, but the hyenas promptly attack Simba, who lets go of Scar. The lionesses understand that the war has started and attack the hyenas. The Battle While Scar escapes, the hyenas bite down Simba, but Nala helps him. The lionesses and the hyenas begin to fight each other. Pumbaa and Timon run into the crowd and begin to fight with the hyenas, applying techniques that were used to take on vultures many years ago. Some hyenas corner Simba, and one bites his neck, but Rafiki saves him by bashing the hyena in the head with his stick. The old baboon then demonstrates his impressive fighting skills as one hyena tries to attack him from behind, and he strikes the hyena in the face. Fire caused by lightning begins to consume Pride Rock, causing some hyenas to run off. Unaffected by the blaze, Banzai and Shenzi chase Timon and corner him in the Royal Den. Timon tries to escape into Zazu's cage, but the hyenas surround him. At the last moment, Pumbaa appears, and Banzai calls him "pig," infuriating him. The warthog charges the hyenas, chasing them out of the cage, and Timon and Zazu escape, unharmed. Simba manages to set himself apart from the battle and traps Scar at the top of Pride Rock, where he readies himself to have revenge on his father's murderer. Scar begs Simba for forgiveness and places the blame on the hyenas, who overhear him and back away, growling. Simba doesn't trust his uncle but manages to contain his composure and says that he will not kill Scar. However, he banishes his uncle from the Pride Lands. Unwilling to accept this punishment, Scar throws hot embers into Simba's eyes and attacks him. For a few seconds, Simba is down, but he quickly gets up and engages Scar in a brutal fight. A hard smack from Scar sends Simba on his back. Scar then jumps to deliver the final blow, but Simba flips Scar and sends him over the edge of Pride Rock. Scar isn't killed by the fall, but the hyenas appear and make it clear that they are no longer allied with him. More hyenas surround their former leader as he pleads for his life, and kill him as flames consume the land. The Lion King 1½'' Background After Timon and Pumbaa create a diversion in the form of dancing hula in front of hyenas, to Nala and Simba can freely come to Pride Rock, hyenas chase them. They chase the duo in a cave, where Pumbaa lets very smelly gas, and hyenas escape from the cave in panick. When Timon and Pumbaa triumphantly get out of the cave, Ma and Uncle Max unexpectedly occur. Ma and Timon enthusiastically embrace, but Max looks disgusted by Timon's hula costume and questioning raises flower on Timon's head, in what Timon just smiles uncertainly. He then meets Pumbaa with Ma and Max, but Pumbaa then notices Scar and Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. Ignoring a bunch of hyena standing with Scar, Timon thinks that uncle and nephew just have a lively discussion and says that everything's gonna be fine, but then Simba almost falls off the cliff, and lightning strikes below, igniting a fire, so Timon realizes that is the conflict. After a few seconds, Scar detects his fault and Simba jumps at him. Timon says that he has a plan to help Simba, and Ma offers herself and Max to help too. Timon cheerfully says that their task would be to dig a lot of tunnels through the Pride Rock. He says that his and Pumbaa's task will be to push the hyenas from Simba and lure them into a trap. Then, they go into an action. The Battle When Scar sees Simba chasing him, he runs, and Simba is stopped by the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa appear and tell a joke about Scar's army. Shenzi threatens them, and the two flee. The hyenas catch up to and surround Timon and Pumbaa, mocking them. The two try to stall the hyenas with juggling and dancing, but it does not work, so Timon proposes to Shenzi. This still doesn't work, but Ma and Uncle Max finish a trap tunnel, and Max kicks out one of the tunnel supports, which falls and takes out the rest in a series, destroying the tunnel and creating a hole underneath the hyenas. However, the crack suddenly stops expanding as one of the supports hits an embedded rock, and the hole doesn't finish. Uncle Max and Ma pop out of the hole and stand by Timon and Pumbaa, giving themselves up with their allies. As the hyenas close in, Timon looks at the ground beneath the hyenas, noticing where the crack ends. He steels himself, then runs headlong at Shenzi, aiming between her legs. He dives into the crack and rushes along it, pursued by the hyenas' growls and snapping teeth. He dives for the last tunnel support, and it crumbles on impact. The ground under hyenas' paws gets crushed, and Shenzi, who jumps at Pumbaa, falls into the hole. Her allies are soon to follow. At that moment, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max see Simba flip Scar and send him over the edge of Pride Rock. Trivia *Originally, Scar was supposed to defeat Simba and throw him off Pride Rock before being engulfed in flame. *Sarabi was originally supposed to be unconscious during the entire battle. *This is the only scene in which Scar roars. *After Pumbaa's victory over the hyenas, he, Timon and Zazu start to make "uh-uh" sounds. It's a reference to Arsenio Hall's "Ooh, ooh" chant. Category:Events Category:Battles